The Vampires Rise Again
by Niricko
Summary: PG13 for vampire violence! Yugi and his friends are trained vampire hunters. The day has come when the vampires have risen again and they want to take over... will they succeed? READ AND FIND OUT! (On Hold)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!! A/N: the heights will be different in this fic: Yugi will be the same height as Joey, and Yami will be the same height as Honda.. Any thing else you will need to know will be uploaded in the next update!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
Waking up and seeing the darkness around me, makes me realize what I am. I am immortal, a vampire. A vampire with no knowledge of this world that is new to me. at least not yet. As I open the coffin in this deserted tomb like building, I feel the hunger rush to my senses. My mouth, dry and thirsty, my insides, yearning for blood, my hearing sharpens, my vision blurs by the blood lust. I have the greatest need to feed! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The vampire stepped out of the 'tomb' and looked around. 'The same graveyard... but it's getting full.' the vampire thought walking to the 'tomb' beside his borrowed one. He entered it and smirked.  
  
"You always rose before me." the vampire spoke softly yet playfully to the other.  
  
"You're the one who's a late sleeper! Ever since you were a child. You were always sleeping late! Before we became what we are now, that is." The 'other' was a female vampire leaning on 'her' coffin placed in the middle of the 'tomb'. This vampire had long jet-black hair past the middle of her back. Two small braids, formed by her bangs, framed her face. The braids ended in gold beads. Strands of her hair were decorated with sapphire and golden silver beads. She had many gold necklaces that hung from around her neck, and multiple bracelets on her left arm. A golden band was on her upper right arm. Her right wrist had a band of gold around it with a symbol of an eye and old Egyptian carvings on it. Her eyes were deep green and seemed to have life in them, even though she was an un-dead vampire.  
  
"What? Don't you like being immortal?" the male asked her wrapping his arms around the slender figure of the female.  
  
"No, I love the fact that I am here with you, and able to be here with you forever, to care for you,"- she caressed his cheek with her thumb -"to love you, forever, you know that, My Pharaoh." She then placed her arms around his neck. They stood there for a while, looking at each other in their embrace.  
  
"Will you accompany me on the hunt tonight?" The male asked  
  
"I am sorry, my love, but I need to figure what has happened to this world and report back to you, to give you the information" she smiled. They parted their embrace. The vampires walked out of the 'tomb' and to the graveyard gates.  
  
"Alright, we will see each other here at fifteen minutes to sun-rise" The male told the other.  
  
"Okay, and Yami?" the latter asked  
  
"Yes, my desert flower?"  
  
"Watch out for the hunters. I can sense them" The male nodded and they went separate ways.  
  
~~~  
  
With the blood lust now burning deep inside of him, Yami walked around the deserted streets. Looking around, trying to find a mortal roaming the streets during the night. He then heard a heart beat, a loud one. One mortal was outside. Lucky for Yami, too bad for the mortal.  
Yami could now taste the blood in his mouth his eyes, glowing with hunger. Now he wants the blood more. Turning the corner very stealthily, he spots a man about eighteen years of age, deep into a book.  
Yami, approaching the man in silent steps and in shadows, smiled, as his prey dose not notice him. The man's heart was soft, calm and steady beating.  
Yami, two inches away from the man's neck, curious what the man is reading. He looks at the book to see the mortal reading a page that says in big bold letters 'VAMPIRES' at the top. Yami, amused, smiles. He leans forward to the man's ear.  
  
"Half of the things in that book are false."- The man, scared half to death, jumped and turned around in terror, dropping the book, Yami straightened up- "Most vampires are not going to hiss and be afraid of holy items or holy water, and their skin doesn't get irritated when in contact with garlic. And some, (such as me) are able to walk in the sunlight."  
  
"How-? Who-? What the hell!?"  
  
"How? I crept up on you, who? My name has no importance to you, why? Because you won't live to speak it!" Yami lunged at the man and pinned him on the ground. "What, I am a vampire and you will be my feed!" The man paralysed with fear, could not fight the strength of the vampire. Bending down, Yami could hear the heart of the man beat faster and faster, he hears the every beat.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
Biting into the soft warm flesh of his neck, I hear a painful moan. The blood filling my mouth, tasting sweet, I drink happily, for at last I can feast! As the pitiful weak muscle in his chest slowed it's beat to nearly nothing, I rise from the bite, not going into death, as the man did.  
  
~3rd Person~  
  
" Damn it! Not enough! I need more blood, knowledge and new clothes." Yami, rising off the dead man, standing there, looked as the remaining 'blood of death' seeps out of the man's body.  
  
'Maybe I can use this blood for something.'  
  
He wanted the mortals to see that the vampires are back! Back on the food chain, at the top! 


	2. Meeting The Hunters

Disclaimer: Coming up with new ways of saying: "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer" is getting short... but one day... I'll come up with a million and you'll always be laughing at my stupid little ways of saying: "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer"... like this one which will take up most of this chapter just to tell you: "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer"... your probably tired and annoyed that I keep on doing this: "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer".... Luckily, I don't have to type "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer", all the times when I put "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer", for "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer" is on "paste"... thank you for reading my ramble on "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer" disclaimer... so if you really, really, really, really, want me to shut up with this and you want to read the disclaimer "Please go to the first chapter to see the disclaimer" thank you and have a nice day... or evening... or morning, night what ever time it is when your reading this...  
  
A/N: I'll shut up now and let you read my Vampire fic that seems like I got good reviews! ON WITH THE FIC! Oh and when Yami and his queen became vampires they were 19 turning 20.

OKay, i just realized that i had another chapter up inthis thing, but sice this is better than the last one... I think... I'm replacing it.....''

-------------------

Chapter 2  
  
"HEY YUG!" Jounouchi called as he opened the door to the Turtle Game Shop. "Did ya see the news?" Yugi turned around and looked at Jou.  
  
"I never knew you watched it" Jou grabbed the remote control for the television.  
  
"I don't, just on the way here, I saw some TV's that were on the news" he turned on the television that hung from the ceiling over the counter. "Just check it out!"  
  
"...And the person seemed dead on arrival form the sight of the puddle of her small amount of remaining blood she was in." the Paramedic said into the microphone placed in front of his mouth.  
  
"Like before you said there was partially no more blood left in this body, am I correct?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Correct, but"-the man crouched beside the female's body-"Just like the other two who have died last night, she has two visible puncture wounds on her artery" The paramedic pointed to two wounds on her neck. The killer somehow drained her of her blood that is nowhere to be found and, left her there to die." Jou turned away from the television and looked at Yugi.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked his best friend.  
  
"I think you found something Jounouchi!" Yugi turned and ran to get his grandfather.  
  
"HEY! You got a customer! I'll tell you Grandfather!" Yugi turned and attended to the shop while Jou wet to tell Mr. Satome.

---

"Hmmm... some knowledge there, my deserts flower" Yami spoke after exchanging blood with his queen.  
  
"Well thanks to that book worm that lives in her book store open 24 hours all week. She has a nice job, and lots of knowledge"  
  
"Did you turn her?"  
  
"Was I allowed?" she smiled play fully. His eyes widened.  
  
"You killed her? A knowledgeable person of this era, who knows about this time?"  
  
"Why would I waste such a brain full of knowledge?" Yami's queen put her arm around his shoulders and led him to another 'tomb' next to hers. She pushed the door opened and revealed a coffin. "She's sleeping, and I don't even have to teach her how to hunt and warn her about what she has to avoid and all... She's a child of 18. She knows of us through books and stories. I just need to tell her about a few things and that's all." She closed the door and walked to her 'tomb'. "Go ahead, and roam around this place during the day, I don't mind. Just switch your clothes that the young one chose for you, they'll fit. I'm tired, good day my king..." with that the queen went in her 'tomb' as the sun set for 9:00.  
  
"Aren't I lucky that I'm king and stay in the light of the sun with my queen?" he thought to himself. He entered 'his tomb' and found some leather clothes and essentials to look more like a Goth. It goes quite well, saying that he is pale and Goths are too. Plus, it is less noticeable. 

---

"...who works at a book store is missing. She promised her mother she would be at the house for 10:00 this morning and the time now is 11:30." The television blared in the game shop, "Three killings and one 18-year-old is missing from last night. The search..."  
  
"This is the day..." Mr. Satome  
  
"What?" Yugi and Jou said in union.  
  
"Last night, the king and queen, rose to kill and feed. The king killed two and the queen killed one and turned the missing girl into a vampire.  
  
"...The third body we found was reading a book it seems, because he had a  
book open on the ground when the body was found. There seemed to be a message where the body was translated from a bloody mess to: 'Hunters were back and rejuvenated. Watching you.' A strange message for the police... Back  
to you..." the reporter spoke from live television.  
  
"Mr. Satome, you some kind of psychic?" Jou asked  
  
"No, just that I was watching it upstairs before you came... around 6:00"  
  
"Why then did you act surprised?"  
  
"Because you were watching the news..." Yugi chuckled.  
  
"Not funny..." Jou glared.  
  
"Well, call your hunter friends and tell them we have a meeting at 5:00 tonight, the store closes then and we discuss night patrols. Just watch the police beg for the hunters to be back into business..." Mr. Satome said as he turned off the television.  
  
"Right!" Jou and Yugi spoke in union. "So, Yume?"  
  
"Yes, young one?" the queen of vampires replied  
  
"Will you tech me how to do all that flip stuff I hear that vampires do?" the deep green eyed queen of vampires looked at the newest member of her kind. She smiled.  
  
"Just jump, you'll be fine." The queen stepped back from the 18-year-old.  
  
"All right..." the 18-year-old jumped higher than Yume and did a back flip. "Wow... I'm feeling kind of thirsty, the sun gone yet?" the queen nodded and pushed open the door. But a flash of color zoomed in and pinned Yume to the coffin.  
  
"...boo..." he whispered in her ear  
  
"Yami, that 18-year-old is Phoebe. Phoebe, meet the Pharaoh, or King, of Vampires." Yami un-pinned Yume to the coffin and walked over to the girl. He looked at her and circled around her, slowly.  
  
"Hmmm... She seems to know a lot about the mythical and ancient ways... was she re-incarnated form our time?"  
  
"No, but it would seem like it though." Yami stopped circling around her. He smiled. "Let's go"  
  
They walked out of Phoebe's 'tomb' arm in arm. Yami, of course was in the middle of the teen and his queen. "Alright! Its past 5:00 and they are still not here!" Mr. Satome paced around the room over the game shop. He heard a slight sound of a tapping on a door. "Who is that? It better not be those 'after hour' kids again..." he grumbled walking down the stairs.  
  
"GRAND-PA! OPEN THE DOOR!! WE HAVE BEEN WAITTING HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR!!!" Yugi hit the door with his open palm.  
  
"Oh really??" Mr. Satome asked through the door, "Where is your key?"  
  
"YOU HAVE IT!!"  
  
"Oh... Sorry about that, I didn't hear you from upstairs..." Mr. Satome opened the door and many people came in. when they settled down upstairs in a fairly big room, they started to talk.  
  
"Welcome Hunters," Mr. Satome started to speak, "I know you have heard of the killings of last night... If not, TOO BAD! There have been three killings and one missing Mortal" Mr. Satome took out a board and drew stick people on it. Tow, boys and one girl under the 'Dead' column and a girl stick person under a 'Missing' column. "This is how we will keep track on what the vampires are doing..."  
  
"But what if a Psychopath ends up going on a kidnapping rampage?" Anzu asked sitting Next to Mai. Mr. Satome glared at Anzu.  
  
"WE WOULD KNOW! Now sit still and be quiet... Now if I'm right, there is only the queen and king vampires left in the world... But, I'm not sure. There can be others in the north, probably some in America... But that is if they had taken a like to the western ways...Hopefully, we can catch the vampires before they can kill. Maybe the police will remember what happened some time ago... before you were all born..." he mumbled a couple of things.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Shade asked tilting he head to the side, eager to listen.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you the story from the beginning." Everyone got comfortable and ready for a long story of their rivals, "In Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh was supposedly assassinated at the age of nineteen on his day of marriage. His name, Yami, and his just wed wife Yume. They were the ones who were supposed to help the god Ra and Isis in Egypt's critical times. Mourning over Yami' short reign over Egypt, Ra and Isis put their magic together to bring them back to life. The King and Queen found their assassinator and his group and sacrificed them in the name of Ra and Isis  
"With their new life came new powers, and a longer way of ruling Egypt. Their powers were superior than all humans. God like speed, strength, hearing, voice, sight, smell, taste, some magic, instant healing, and better yet, god like life. To live for all eternity. They had some rules to go by. Not to let the Egyptians think they are gods, to tell them that it was the power of Ra and Isis that gave them this life in death and to never give anyone their blood. But rules, as people say, are meant to be broken.  
"Yami and Yume ruled over Egypt for a twenty odd years, not aging one bit. They were living in fantasy, until Ra and Isis chose new a new king and queen. Yami's brother whose wife could bear a child and pass on the legacy. Once Yami and Yume found this out they were furious. The two gods had given them life after death and now wanted them to step down from their eternal reign! They rebelled. They told the Egyptians they were gods, they told them that Isis and Ra had noting to do with their creation, only their mortal parents. They offered them life eternal through their blood.  
"Ra and Isis found that Yami and Yume were breaking their rules, they tried to take away their magic, but it failed. So they cursed them. Whoever they turned would not be able to see, or their skin come in contact with sunlight, will burst into flames. With a stroke of a sword, taking off their heads, they will die. Ripping out their hearts or internal organs die a slow death. Setting them on fire and scattering their ashes, will send them into a drifting nightmare to the underworld. They were cursed of being dead and having to drink blood from the living or they will dry inside, having great pain and blood lust, like an eternal thirst that could never be quenched. Their 'children' having to hide in the darkness forever.  
"The curse never made it fully to Yami and Yume. The blessing of both Isis and Ra from the beginning was too strong. Their skin, hard to burn, tough liked the strongest metal, maybe even stronger, but not if they want their skin to be broken. The sun was just a slight irritation to them. They were immune to the sun's rays. The two gods who had created them cursed at this. They could walk in the day when they watched over their city.  
"Ra had come to a conclusion that Isis and him should create other beings to be able to stop them from over populating and maybe even kill tem all off. They selected a family, Yami's family, to be the hunters of this damned race. They selected this family and other families to help. They blessed them with strength enough to withstand blows from the damned race, to fight them and told them their weaknesses. They gave them a sixth sense. They gave them the ability to sense this race, able to cast simple spells and to obtain physical and mental superiority. This time, the two gods agreed that they will not live forever and not be similar to the damned race. They did not want other gods on the earth. "That's when the war between Hunters and Vampires started out. At one point, the hunters and vampires came to a conclusion that they could no longer keep fighting. So they came to an agreement that no vampire would turn another human into a vampire, that no vampire would kill when they drink human blood and the vampires would mostly drink animal blood. For the hunters. They would not hunt for vampires, they would only accept three hunters every two months or one every time two hunters retire. They will not kill any vampire. "But one day, a hunter and a vampire both crossed the line. They re-started the war. No one really knows what side started what but it was those two who started it. Maybe it was the gods who possessed them to do so, but the war started again. "When I was younger, a hunter-in-training, the vampires concentrated their attacks here. They had almost taken over this country, the police and the hunters were working together, trying to help save the human race. The Yami and Yume were here, terrorizing in the day and with their legion by night."  
  
"So that was the great hunter vs. vampire war we hear about when we train, right?"  
  
"That's right, Shizuka" Mr. Satome agreed  
  
"Then, how are they still alive now?" Honda asked  
  
"I'm getting to that..." Yugi's grandfather grumbled, "Anyway, the only way that we could stop them is to make them retreat back into their slumber until the day that we can kill them. But I guess the spell needs to be stronger and we need to put them back at rest." He concluded the story. Yugi, Seto, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Shade, Bakura, Malik, Anzu, Mai, Azariel, Uzu, Shizuka and Kajiki blinked more than once. They were all amazed that they never knew that. They only knew that if they did not train to hunt vampires, they would be overcome by the damned race. Thanks to Mr. Satome's knowledge of the vampires and Seto's geniuses, they could train under virtual simulators. But now that it has been announced that the vampires have risen again, they could not just reset the system and try again. It was no longer a game to them. It just became their reality. 

------------------------------------------

Okay... that just was a really, really loooong chapter... just the story part that Mr. Satome told (and a huge chunk of the plot) took up one and 1/4 of a page in Microsoft word. I did not think that it would amount to that... at all... oh well...  
  
When was the last time I even thought of continuing this fic? Uhhhh... hmmm.... thinks I think it was last year...It's been a year since I put this up and I get reviews now? Weird. Well better late than never... Now I have to go type my second chapter for my CCS fic. I'm getting lots done today! thumbs up  
  
Until next cahppie or fic C YA!  
-Niricko . 


End file.
